


Starbuck's Day

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Tid Bits of A Happy Relationship [3]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	Starbuck's Day

¡Breaking Benjamin!

~Two Months Later~ Tuesday 12:50 A.M

"So Ben, to Starbuck's?" Quinn asked sitting up on the couch. Ben came in from the kitchen & sat on her, Quinn sat there looking at him.

"Why not, it's raining & cold. Let's go- wait, are we gonna be driving?" Ben asked serious, a faint terror in his eyes. He wasn't fond of driving because of stupid people & death, which was perfectly understandable.

"Well... I do like the rain. Gloomy weather is my favorite kind, next to Fall," Quinn pointed out. Ben smiled & quickly disappeared upstairs to get ready. She pulled on her Converse & 3DG jacket. Ben bounded back downstairs, snatched Quinn's hand & yanked her out the door. Quinn yelped in surprise & once she recovered for the assault she socked Ben in the arm.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his clothed arm as they walked.

"Fuck you, you know what that was for asshat," Quinn responded & fell into sync with his strides. They walked in relative silence, something that was not uncommon for them. Most couples needed some kind of noise, not them, the fact their significant other was beside them was enough to calm them. Ben glanced at Quinn's hand as it dangled at her side, lightly swaying as she walked. He grabbed it & easily carded his fingers with hers, Quinn didn't react except for holding his back.

"Tomboys first," Ben said slipping past Quinn to open the door for her. She blushed, Ben usually made her blush with his well-mannered ways.

"Thank you Benjamin," she said as she stepped into the warm coffee shop. Ben blushed when she used his full name, he doesn't know why he does, just reflex. They both walked to the counter, a young teen behind the counter with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I get'cha?" She asked. Quinn noticed Ben disappear to find a table.

"I'll have two hot chocolates, & a slice of cheese cake please," Quinn answered. The girl nodded & handed her the cake.

"That will be seven ninety," the girl informed. Quinn handed her the exact change & left to find Ben, cake in hand.

"Right here Quinn!" Ben called seeing her look every which way for him. She smiled dumbly & made her way over to him, a fan stopping her journey.

"Um, excuse me, can I have you're autograph?" The guy asked. He looked to be in his mid-twenties yet acted like a thirteen year old. Quinn nodded & took the pen & paper, jotted down her name, & handed it back. "Thank you, can't wait to see you on tour with Ben & Adam!" He said excitedly.

"Yea, neither can I. See yah around," she said before continuing to Ben. He wrapped his arms around her in a quick, comforting hug. "Okay, I know that look anywhere, where's the paparazzi?" Quinn asked glancing around. She noticed a guy sitting at a table a few feet away, camera sitting on the table top as he ate his muffin & drank his coffee.

"There's that guy... & that woman," Ben pointed to her as she stared at them, camera poised & ready to flash. "Then, two more right there, both guys too." Quinn stared at them, one continued talking as they waved high, the other smiled sheepishly. Quinn hit her head against his chest.

"Least they have dignity unlike others. Here, I brought you cake!" Quinn remembered & thrusted it into his face. Ben laughed & took it as he sat down, Quinn mimiced & sat across from him. They talked for a few minutes before their order was called & Ben insisted on getting it because she ordered, & brought him cake. He returned nearly spilling the hot contents on the table as he hurried to hand Quinn hers.

"Sorry!" Ben apologized quickly, a blush finding it's way into his cheeks. Quinn laughed, "What?" Ben asked sounding hurt. Quinn gave him a sympathetic look.

"No, Ben I wasn't laughing at you. Remember you took me here on our "little coffee break" years back?" She asked, Ben nodded. "Yea, you did the same thing was all. It's adorable." Quinn reassured & rested her hand on his over the table. Ben met her soft brown eyes & smiled happily. They sat there for an hour, remembering good times whether it had been those four years ago or the months they'd gotten together. Quinn was eying one of the pop as they walked over to them, they had been arguing with the other paparazzi dude but won the battle apparently.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but my colleuge & I were wondering if we could have a photo of you?" He asked politely. Ben & Quinn agreed, they sat besides each other Ben's arm around her shoulder, smiling as the flash went off. "One more?" They nodded, Ben kissed Quinn softly as the camera flashed once more. "Thank you guys!" He said over his shoulder gleefully. They laughed.

"Listenin' Quinn, I was wondering if you wanted to do karaoke at a small club with me maybe... Friday?" Ben asked as they walked in the rain. Quinn buzzed with excitement & did a terrible job at containing it, she leapt onto Ben's back.

"YES, YES! OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" She exclaimed dragging out the 'o' in so. Even when the weather was gloomy the two still managed to make the best day possible... not saying sex wasn't also a factor.


End file.
